Optimus Prime (live-action movies)
Optimus Prime was once simply Optimus, leader of the Cybertronian Science Division, until it was discovered that he was the last of the Dynasty of the Primes, hidden away when The Fallen betrayed them. After The Fallen corrupted his brother and friend, Megatron, and lead the military leader to seek the All-Spark to conquer other worlds, Optimus took the rank of Prime and vowed to stop him, forming the Autobots to deny the tyranny of Megatron's Decepticons. After eons of conflict, the All-Spark was jettisoned into deep space, eventually discovered by Megatron on Earth. The rediscovery of the All-Spark ignited the Cybertronian Civil War once again, with Earth as the new battlefield, and Optimus Prime leading a team composed of Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Ratchet, vowed to defend the humans and their world, leading to the Battle of Mission City, where he personally killed Bonecrusher and watched Megatron die and the destruction of the All-Spark. Initially believing the conflict over, Optimus decided to make the Earth their new home, and sent out a signal to any Autobots still wandering the galaxy to make their way here. He helped found NEST, a joint Autobot-Human paramilitary organization that hunted and destroyed Decepticons in hiding around the planet. During one such mission in Shanghai, Optimus and Ironhide learned that the Decepticons believed The Fallen was returning, a revelation followed shortly afterwards by the resurrection of Megatron by a shard of the the destroyed All-Spark. The new, stronger Megatron, Starscream and Grindor assaulted Prime and overwhelmed him, killing him. He was revived through the Matrix of Leadership in Egypt just in time to fuse with Jetfire and kill The Fallen, stopping his plans to drain Earth's sun and leaving Megatron cripplingly wounded. When he later discovered that his predecessor, Sentinel Prime, still lived, Optimus was overjoyed, but when he discovered Sentinel had made an alliance with the Decepticons and planned to enslave the human race to rebuild Cybertron, Optimus was forced to fight and kill him, alongside Megatron, in a battle that resulted in the complete destruction of their dead homeworld. After the end of the war, Optimus and the Autobots lived in harmony with the Humans for a time, but growing resentment and distrust of the aliens lead to the people of Earth building their own man-controlled Transformers and declaring the world unsafe as long as the Transformers continued to live on it, turning on the Autobots. With the people he once trusted as friends wanting him dead, Optimus and the remaining Autobots were forced into hiding deep undercover to survive, eventually forcing Optimus to seek new allies in the form of the dangerous Dinobots. Battle vs. Optimus Prime (G1) (by Drayco90) The sky was tinted orange as the afternoon sun receded across the skyline and day prepared to turn to night. The long stretch of highway was barren of vehicles, save for one incredibly bright red truck with a huge cab on the back. Optimus Prime was thinking to himself as he drove down the road- he was relieved that the Decepticons hadn’t launched an attack all week- as a peaceful Cybertronian by nature he hated the constant stream of battles he found himself in, but he was nonetheless nervous that his ancient foes had something big planned. Prime’s thoughts were cut off when another truck appeared on the horizon, coming straight at him. The Truck looked far more streamlined and alien by the standards of Earth technology they had encountered since the 80s. Intimidating flames were printed across the sides. Moments before the two trucks past, it began to shift into a robotic blur. Optimus Prime observed this with interest, transforming himself. The robot before him was like him, with a similar face, but was like a mangled image of him. As if looking through a broken mirror. One thought immediately came to mind- a Decepticon clone. It wouldn’t be the first time Megatron created a copy of his archrival, and it wouldn’t be the last, Prime was sure. Movieverse Optimus Prime stared dumbfounded by what he saw. It was like a Cybertronian made out of clunky boxes. It looked simple and awkward. A lower form of life, perhaps? But it had still transformed, and while freedom was the right of all sentient beings, this one was a Transformer. Transformers were either Autobot or Decepticons, and this wasn’t one of his… “I am Optimus Prime- leader of the Autobots. Identify yourself.” The Movieverse Prime exclaimed. “No, I am Optimus Prime. You are nothing more than a twisted image made real by your Decepticon masters.” The G1 Prime answered. “If you surrender now, you will be show the foremost Autobot hospitality.” Movieverse Prime was confused, but he never had a problem with hitting things to solve his problems. He drew his Chaingun and began to fire on the imposter. G1 Prime was taken by surprise, and the bullets shattered against his chest, breaking one of the windows on his chest. He may have been surprised, but G1 Prime was always prepared. His forearm quickly converted into a Photon Beam Rifle. The Rifle fired off a burst of hot plasma, burning straight through the Chaingun. Movie Prime threw the gun aside and charged, drawing his Dual Energon Swords. G1 Prime fired another burst, but it was deflected when his Movieverse counterpart raised his blade to cover his face, spinning into a shoulder ram, knocking G1 Prime off his feet. Movie Prime sank a sword deep into the broken window on G1 Prime’s chest, causing the older robot to gasp out in pain. As the newer counterpart raised his other blade he roared- “GIVE ME YOUR FACE!”, but G1 Prime quickly transformed his smokestacks into a shotgun like weapon, the Prime Gun. He fired into Movie Prime’s leg, causing the giant robot to buckle. As Movie Prime stumbled backwards, G1 Prime transformed and drove away to gain some leverage over his faster and stronger foe- there was a bridge a few miles back, he could use the height advantage. Movie prime groaned as energon leaked from his knee wound. He slowly raised up to prevent more loss than necessary, and retracted his blades. He knew his enemy was leading him into a trap- but he had no choice but to follow… and hope this strange, confused Cybertronian wasn’t prepared for his Barrage Cannon. After a few miles of driving, Movie Prime saw a bridge off in the distance. Suddenly he heard a beeping, and realized he had been locked-on. A rain of missiles descended from the sky, raining around him, shrapnel tearing across torso as he transformed mid-air, trying to dodge the explosives. He discovered the lock-on was broken when he transformed, and he drew his barrage cannon, firing at the bridge where G1 Prime stood with his Thermo Rocket Launcher. G1 Prime fired another wave of missiles from the Thermo Rocket Launcher before leaping from the bridge. The bridge collapsed from the other Optimus’ weaponry before exploding in a burst of flame. The missiles weren’t very accurate on a Robot Mode foe, but they were distracting Movie Prime while G1 drew his iconic Ion Blaster. Prime charged the distracted robot, shooting rapidly at him. Movie Prime reacted quickly, returning fire with the Barrage Cannon, but the time he spent dodging missiles had allowed G1 Prime to close in. The classic Optimus delivered a strong punch to his film counterpart, shattering the movie Prime’s faceplate. G1 Optimus threw another punch, but the Movie Prime caught this one, and twisted the arm, snapping it at the joint. As G1 cried out, his film clone delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking him back, before spinning around and raising his shoulder-mounted jet engine, activating it and delivering a massive kickback that sent his classic counterpart flying. Scrap metal and energon flew everywhere as Prime hit the ground hard. G1 Prime tried to prop himself up with his Ion Blaster, but he was hurt bad- whole pieces of his torso were hanging off, and a corner of the Matrix of Leadership could be glimpsed in the shell. Movie Prime strolled slowly behind him, drawing his Energon Hooks. The twisted blade pierced through G1 Prime’s back, and began to lift him off the ground. “I rise.” Movie Prime began “You fall.” But G1 Prime activated his Energon Axe, his hand disappearing in a beam of orange energy. With a swift stroke, the classic Optimus Prime sliced off the modern Prime’s arm. As he fell from his enemies’ grip, he swiped again, slashing the Movie Prime’s knee wound, and dissecting the leg. They both collapsed to the ground in a heap, but G1 Prime pinned his foe to the ground. Pulling himself upwards, he raised his Energon Axe, and severed his movie equivalent’s head. The one, the true, classic Optimus Prime stood triumphant. Though battered and bleeding, he had prevailed in the end, for nothing could keep G1 Optimus Prime from stopping the Decepticons. No matter the cost. He drew the Matrix of Leadership from his chest and raised it high into the air. “’Till all are one!” he roared in triumph, before transforming. “Transform and roll out!” WINNER: G1 OPTIMUS PRIME Expert's Opinion While Movieverse Prime is a real killer on the battlefield, the voters thought that G1 Prime had the experience and tactical knowledge as well as the skill to make up for his weapons not being quite up to his foe's. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ultron (MCU) (by Sppople) Two weeks after his battle with Lockdown, Ultron had returned to his base and reverted to his second form. He had also become far more aware of the Transformers, but he still ignored them. Ultron was creating 10 more Ultron Sentinels when a Beeper on a computer went off. Ultron turned to it. "Oh, what is it now?" he groaned. The computer then showed a news article stating that the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime had been spotted in Japan. Ultron became intregued. "Optimus Prime?" Then he realised. "Lockdown! He was searching for Optimus Prime!" Ultron then came up with an idea. "Lockdown was willing to capture Prime, but if I do it instead, then I will be superior to him! Even better, I could destroy Optimus Prime" Ultron flew out of the base along with 10 Ultron Sentinels. Ultron flew across to Japan and landed down in front of a huge Truck. "I guess this is him" Ultron shrugged. The truck then transformed into a gigantic robot. "I was right!" The Robot looked upon Ultron. "Who are you?" He asked. "Ultron" Ultron answered. "And I already know who you are, Optimus Prime" Optimus Prime quickly stomped forward. "How do you know my name?!" He cried, firmly. Ultron replied. "Well duh. Everyone knows who YOU are. But I've done something that no one else has. I've overlooked you. Until I met Lockdown." Optimus Prime gasped. "Lockdown. Where is he now?!" Ultron gave a sinister smile. "Dead. I killed him." Optimus Prime sighed. "But he wanted you" Ultron explained. "He was going to bring you to the Creators. Do you know who they are?" Optimus Prime shook his head. "No. But go on" Ultron walked two steps back. "Point is, Lockdown was willing to capture you. So if I capture you, scratch that, KILL you, I'll be superior to him! So maybe I should kill you, instead" Ultron blasted Optimus Prime with a Concussion Blast, sending him to the ground. Optimus Prime got to his feet and roared, only for Ultron to blast him again. Optimus Prime stumbled back and Ultron blasted him again, making him stumbling back even more. "Enough!" Optimus yelled as he grabbed Ultron and threw him across the road. Ultron got up and, with his Anti-Gravity Tech, pulled Optimus Prime towards him. Optimus Prime flew towards Ultron, only for Ultron to send him to his side. Optimus Prime sprawled across the Ground, before he then blasted at Ultron. Ultron was hit by the blast and flew back. Optimus Prime was then blasted by dozens of concussive blasts from the Ultron Sentinels. Optimus Prime roared. "I will defeat you!" Optimus Prime blasted the 10 Ultron Sentinels with his blaster. Optimus Prime then turned and was smashed in the chest by Ultron, who had flown into Optimus Prime and sent them both flying. Optimus Prime smashed into the ground with Ultron on his chest. Ultron punched Optimus Prime in the face twice, only to be grabbed and thrown off. Ultron got up and faced Optimus Prime, who brought out his huge Sword. "This is your end, Ultron!" Optimus Prime growled. "No. You're called Optimus Prime. Not Ultron. I'm called Ultron" Ultron joked. Optimus Prime charged at Ultron and swung his sword at Ultron, who dodged and blasted Optimus Prime, who then swung his sword at Ultron, who blasted Optimus Prime again, only for Optimus Prime to kick Ultron back. Ultron stuck the ground and Optimus Prime landed his Foot onto Ultron and pinned him down. "This will end now!" Optimus Prime yelled and brought down his sword, but then felt a huge pain in his chest. Ultron had blasted Optimus in the chest. Optimus dropped his sword and clutched his Chest. Ultron blasted Optimus Prime again and again, and then he got out from under Optimus Prime's foot and blasted him again. Optimus cried out in pain and collapsed. Ultron chuckled. "I am superior" Winner: Ultron (MCU) Experts Opinion Although Optimus Prime is far more experianced, Ultron has superior armour, intelligence so he could defeat Optimus Prime. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nautilus (by Weew1213) Prologue... A darkness shrouds the island of Bilgewater and rain pours on the shanty towns that are all over. The gloomy piers of Bilgewater bob up and down as the thunder cracks above. Ships come in and out of the ports to receive supplies or to bring in their goods to trade. The torches barely light the way for new ones who arrive and those who have places to be. The ocean bell buoy rock back and forth as the clapper inside hits the side making the ringing sound everyone knows too well. A specialized barge makes its way toward the largest pier available. It looks more like some landing craft with the latched ramp that lowers down so men can storm beaches. It holds cargo, but this is no ordinary cargo though. It contains something the citizens don’t recognize and will never recognize. The ship pulls in and holds for a bit; the workers then begin to gather around it, but they all stop when they hear a low whooshing sound. They look and see the ramp slowly lowering onto the pier. When the ramp does touch the wood, the men’s curiosity gives them cause of looking inside and see what supplies there are. What they saw was only one large piece of cargo, a red and blue Mack Truck with a hot rod flame pattern on the front, which reflects the colors of the truck itself. When any sort of light hits the paint, the metallic shine reveals itself. With the ramp lowered, the truck slowly began to roll out of the ship. When the dock workers got a glimpse of it, they were left dumbstruck at what they had seen. They didn’t know what to make of it as it was something that looked alien to them. Little did those workers know, it actually was something otherworldly. Then the engine roared and the headlights flashed on, which caused the workers to jump back. Some even begin to run and scream from what they consider an oddity. Some still are flabbergasted at the sight they see and stay frozen. The truck then pulls forward and begins to drive itself onto the pier and that was enough to cause the rest of the workers to scream and run from the newly arrived anomaly. While one worker to trying to get away, he screamed that magic was at work and cried witchcraft as he ran throughout the town. Rumors spread throughout the town that maybe the Harrowing was going to begin again or some new force had hit Valoran and they were going to be affected in some way. Even darker rumors were spread, but this was enough to cause a panic. That panic for some turned into anger as mobs formed to stop the perceived menace. They had torches and swords in hand and they stormed over to where they last saw the Mack Truck. When they had reached that spot, sure enough, the truck was still there. They all stopped and seethed at the thing that had caused them so much, terror. Soon enough the torches they held became ineffectual as the storm began to pick up and rain poured on the angered and confused rabble. The waves had increased in size and crashed hard against the wood piers. The leader of the mob let out a cry and everyone was about to charge at it, but everything stopped when what sounded like a low bellow of an oncoming ship rang out. The mob knows what sound that is, they turn around and scatter. The truck’s shape starts to change as parts move and morph into something else. The powertrain stands vertically and the transformation starts to look like something else. It quickly looks as if a giant humanoid robot is taking shape and standing upward. The robot still has the red and blue hot rod theme covering it. Parts of its previous form can still be seen all over its body, where two halves of the windshield to form the pecs and red sheets of metal make up the rib cage. The legs were at the front and it shows as wheels make up the back part and the paint job all the way to the feet make this evident. The feet split down like hooves except the split is extremely wide to the point where the only two “toes” are thin and not that long. On his back, the mufflers poke out and curve behind the head. His head looks to have pointy ears on the sides, but instead of ears for hearing, they are more like wings on a blue medieval helmet. This living machine has seen a lot, but it ain’t seen nothing yet as it raises its combat-ready fists and a mouth-gate covers the mouth and nose of the machine to brace itself for whatever comes next. A heavy thud shakes the whole pier and for a moment, it seems the waves have calmed down. Then a large, rusted bronze gauntlet smashes into the wooden edge and through the planks as if it needed to grab ahold of something. After that, an anchor is thrown over and hooks itself in the beams. The pier leans forward and the whole thing creaks and aches. The owner of the anchor and rusted gauntlet slowly reveals itself as a large bronze suit with an opening on top that is shrouded in darkness with two fiery circles that can be assumed as its eyes. In between spots of armor, there were green glowing lines where former possible openings to the suit were. As it pulled itself up, water ran down all over it. It stands up, slings the anchor over its shoulder and stays there. “What are you?” The transformer asks the newly arrived guest. The titanic suit takes the anchor off its shoulder and points it at him, he growls, “Your penance!” The Battle... In response, the transformer’s right arm changes shape and forms a long silver barrel. He aims it at the potential hostile and says, “Enough. I’m done playing games.” With that being said, he fires the arm cannon and hits the bronze foe in front of him. Upon impact, smoke engulfs the titan and it seems as if it has been destroyed. The red and blue robot, Optimus Prime, shakes his head, he chuckles and begins to turn around until he is stopped by the sound of large metal clanking. He looks back and for a second, there’s nothing there. He hears a thump and another one after that. There, out of the smoke, the titan, Nautilus, still stands and starts his advance with his anchor slung back over his shoulder. Prime’s electric blues widen and fires off another shot. It lands and Nautilus shrugs it off like it was nothing. Again, Prime fires off another shot and the bullet does make contact with Nautilus’ shoulder, jolting it back. His advance does not falter, quite the opposite, his speed only increases. Prime fires again and once again, the shell seems to bounce off the armor. As his bronze foe inches closer and closer, panic begins to rise inside Optimus. Usually, a shot or two leaves his opponents down for the count; this guy, on the other hand, seems unstoppable. He must be thinking to himself, “''There’s got to be some chink in this guy’s armor.''” He knows he just has to find it. Nautilus persists in his advancement toward the red and blue enemy. Every shot takes a little bit out of him, but in the grand scheme of things, it’s nothing. Once he felt that he was close enough, he launches the anchor at the transformer. Instead of the intention to harm the robot with it, he has a whole other thing planned. Prime sees it coming right for him and he moves out-of-the-way thinking he’s safe. When in all reality, he fell right into his opponent’s gauntlets. Optimus is hooked and drawn close to the perpetrator. He is hit in the gut and causing him to bend over. Prime knowing what usually comes next, he tries to dodge it, but he can’t. He’s frozen and unable to move; that alone stuns Prime and distracts him from bracing from the next attack. Nautilus slams the anchor down on the transformer’s back and forces his opponent to hit the ground. Optimus tries to get up, but while on all fours, Nautilus kicks him in his robotic gut. The back of his neck is grabbed and this time, Optimus is going to strike first before he gets struck again. His arm transforms into a hot red blade and he slashes at his opponent to escape his grip. With that slash, they distance themselves from each other and Prime raises both of his now bladed arms in a combat ready position. “All must drown,” the titan grunts, “Including you!” He exclaims. A green sphere appears around Nautilus and he bull charges the Cybertron native. Prime tries to slash at the suit, but it has no effect and he is tackled. The tackle causes them to both fall into the water and sink to the bottom. They both hit the harbor bottom hard which caused the dust to rise and swirl around like a cyclone. Then as quickly as it went up, it disappeared. Again, Prime lays there stunned and Nautilus pushes himself off of the downed bot. He floats upward and lets himself sink back to the bottom when he feels he has distanced himself enough. Still dazed from the impact, Prime struggles to get to his feet. He shakes it off and his arms begin to transform once again. This time, the right arm turns into an orange, hot blade and the other arm into a cannon. He looks up and sees the titanic suit heading toward him again. He aims the gun at his bronze opponent and fires. Nautilus responds by hopping out of the way and persists in his renewed march. Optimus knowing what happened last time, isn’t gonna let that slide and decides to strike before his opponent. He begins to rush forward with the cannon pointed forward and blade behind him. He fires again and he gets the same result as before. Slightly frustrated, he aims the gun once more at his foe and he fires again. Once again, the attempt results in Nautilus jumping out of the way and moving forward. He brings the gun back down and he aims one last time at Nautilus. The distance that separates them now is only a couple steps away from each other. He fires the cannon one more time and this time, it hits. Nautilus’ shoulder knocks backward from the impact and he sees that the transformer is in range of his anchor. Without a second thought, he swings the anchor and Optimus slides out of the way. He then slashes and fires the cannon at the suit. Nautilus swings again and he spins in the opposite direction. When Prime had made his full rotation, he hit his opponent with the cannon itself and performs another slash. He fires again at point-blank range and kicks the suit down. He towers over the fallen foe, aims the cannon again and fires. He then tries to plunge the blade through the chest of Nautilus but it is no use as it bounces off with a clink. Then in a split second decision, Prime violently brings his blade down multiple times and his arm begins to transform again. Before it can finish, Nautilus punches him and kicks him off. Prime recuperates himself and sees that his opponent has done the same. He launches himself at the Titan and dodges another swing from the anchor. From dodging, Prime slides and slams his energon ax into the chest of his opponent. To his surprise, the ax lodges itself in the center of the suit at a diagonal angle to the left. Nautilus sees this and responds with a swing at where the ribs would be. Optimus cringes and lets out a groan; his other arm turns into a fist with spikes where the knuckles should be and punches the giant diving suit. He then sweeps the leg, causing his opponent to fall on his back. That same arm then transforms into the barrage cannon once again and he fires at the downed champion. This finally dislodges the ax and he gives himself some space to recover. Nautilus picks himself up and checks where the ax lodged itself to find an opening. He looks up and sees that the Autobot has recovered. He notices the arm cannon and his opponent lifts it at him. He throws his anchor to the side and he barely dodges the bullet coming at him. After he finishes traveling, he continues to move in that direction with his feet thumping against the harbor floor and a shot rings out. The round bounces off his shoulder, knocking the shoulder back, and then the round floated down to the floor. He stops and turns, he begins to charge at Optimus once again. The green glowing shield covers him again and he knows that it’s going to be difficult stopping him. His opponent fires at him and the round is absorbed by the shield. Another shot misses the target and Nautilus feels that he’s close enough. He stops and quickly raises his foot, he then slams it down. The impact causes a series of explosions of sand and muck, each bigger than the last, staggering the transformer. Out of that sand and muck cloud, Nautilus appears and hits Optimus in the head with the anchor crown and using the arm, he hooks Prime’s leg which knocks him off-balance. He then swings the anchor over his head and slams it down on Prime’s torso. The bot lets out a groan and then Nautilus walks over to the head of his downed opponent. He grabs the anchor with both hands and changes his grip on it. He then brings it down on Prime’s neck, but before it can touch it, Prime stops it with both hands. That does not stop Nautilus from trying to achieve his goal of severing the head off of his opponent as he slowly pushes the anchor down. With a guttural scream from Optimus, he stops the advancement of the anchor and begins to actually push it back up. It’s no use however as with grunt from the Titan of the Depths brings it back down to where it was. Optimus begins looking around to see where he could get away from and looks back at the descending anchor. He looks to the right and sees an opening. In one last feat of strength, he pushes the anchor to the left side and then rolls out of the way. Optimus grabs his gut and looks at his opponent. He then sees that his opponent hasn’t changed his grip on the anchor. He lifts it up and then slams it down, which caused multiple short explosions heading his way. He sees this and then turns tail. It wasn’t fast enough as he caught, thrown up, and a huge explosion occurs. Visually, the only thing persists is a large sand cloud. That sand cloud then begins to dissipate and nothing seems to have remained. Nautilus lets out a sigh of relief and then begins to swim to the top. He surfaces and saunters on over to the shore. As soon as he reaches it, he slings his anchor over his right shoulder and looks back at the water as if he was thinking about something. He looks back and is about to march into town, but something erupts out of the water behind him. His attention immediately shoots back at the water and he sees the Autobot rising to his feet, still clutching at his gut. “I’m not finished yet. You’re gonna have to try a little harder next time.” Prime taunts. Nautilus snorts and then throws his anchor at the transformer. Prime moves out of the way and then grabs the chain holding the anchor itself knowing he’s about to be pulled back. Sure enough, he gets his wish and when he reaches his destination, he lets go. Nautilus swings his weapon of choice and Prime slips under it. His right hand then receives the spiked knuckles dusters once again and slams his fist right in his opponent’s front. He then grabs the open arm and pulls it toward him. Subsequently, after that, he puts on his shoulders in a fireman’s carry position and then, pushes him off causing his foe to slam into some shacks. The Titan of the Depths turns himself over to his stomach and tries to pick himself up, but gets punted by Optimus. The nearest arm is grabbed by the elbow and he is then flipped back over to his stomach. Prime then climbs on top of him and then his right arm transforms into a cannon. He aims the cannon at the opening where supposedly the two eyes were and fires at it. The eyes disappear into the darkness and then he turns his attention to the diagonal opening made by his ax earlier. The same arm then begins to transform back to what it once was and after that, the hand becomes a blade. The suit below begins to stir and in response, Optimus plunges it in the opening to stop His bladed arm suddenly begins to revert to normal and his other hand also begins to transform. At the same time, they finish the transformations by becoming hooks. He uses the hooks to create a bigger opening and after he felt it was big enough, his right transforms back into the cannon. He aims and fires; the arm just slumps down and he slides off in tired heap. He sits there, breathing heavily and looks back at his fallen opponent. He closes his eyes, opens them back up and stands to his feet. His whole body begins to change into the blue and red Mack truck. The truck’s lights turn on and he drives off, away from this place. Expert's Opinion Ah, yes. Nautilus had a nice array of abilities to use and that did catch Optimus off guard, plus he had the durability to boot; but that wasn't enough for Nautilus to get the victory. Optimus had a more versatile arsenal and was way more experienced. He had faced tough foes like Naut before and Optimus knew to just keep pressing and eventually that armor will crumple under the pressure. Optimus's arsenal, fighting skills and iron will was just too much for this diving suit. Optimus Prime is the better warrior here. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Robot Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Giants Category:Covert Warriors Category:Vehicles Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors